


Q and A time with keith

by Gtenor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: lance, pidge,hunk, and Keith are hanging out in her dorm (bored out of their minds)  when pidge comes up with the "fantastic" idea to find out once and for all, if Keith has a crush on lance and how do they do that?? hypnosis of course! their plan was to, in pidges words "get him all trippy and shit, and ask him questions about you"so here they are, staring at a clueless Keith, sitting on a stool in front of a computer screen. "lets freaking do this!"





	1. Chapter 1

The Friday morning and afternoon dragged on for what seemed like years, but for lance it wasn't that bad. He wouldn't say that he liked school, but it gave him the opportunity to socialize,he was very much a social butterfly. Keith on the other hand was NOT, so it was surprising for both of them when they could almost call one another friends, considering they saw each other often because they were friends with the same people...but that does not mean that lance HAD to be friends with keith..I mean they were polar opposites, but yeah, keith might have pretty eyes, and lance might have wanted to know what his hair felt like through his hands, or what his lips tasted like… Lance DID NOT have a crush on Keith..maybe a little. Ok maybe a lot, but he was good at hiding it so everything was fine.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang for the end of the day. He decided to catch up with pidge so he could hang out with her tonight. He started walking down the hallway when he saw a brown haired midget walk to her locker. “hey pidge! Wanna hang out tonight? I can order pizza, and we can binge some creepypasta’s.” lance and pidge were horor buddies for halloween and friday the thirteenths. “Sure. oh then can hunk and your boyfriend come?” pidge gave lance a smirk. “Yea-wait what? Nonono! Pidge keep you voice down!” at the smaller ones comment, lances face went red. “He probably likes you too lance, Just ask him out already!” lance was walking with her now. “Nope nonono not gonna happen. The guys so annoying, with his pretty eyes and his..uh s-smile.” lance giggled at the thought of keith laughing. “If you don't ether ask him out or just get over him, i think this is gonna KILL you lance!” he smirked over at the smaller teen walking with him and leaned an elbow on her shoulder “aww come on pidgeon, you know you'll always be my #1 girl.” pidge shrugged off lances arm “ugh get off me you sicko!” lance laughed at her reaction. “Tonights gonna be awesome!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tonight's gonna suck!” lance collapsed on pidges bed, and groaned. “Lance, get your ass off my bed! Keith and hunk will be coming over like any second.” lance propped his head up. “That's just it pidge! We have the pizza, we have drinks, but what the hell are we gonna do?! We don't even have mario kart, because matt took it for the weekend!” at lances reasoning, pidge got wide eyed. “Oh. my. GOD! Your right! Umm..we can uh” pidge was pacing back and forth. “Shi-” before she could fully swear, there was a knock on their door. “The TV doesnt even have cable! All we COULD do was play mario kart! This is so bad lance!” pidge was whisper yelling at him. “Just think while i stall ok?” pidge nodded, and opened the door. 

Lance would never admit it, but at the sight of keith kogane he felt his heart skip a beat. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red beanie, and black jeans with some tears at the knees here and there. Nothing special. But man, lance loved every part of it. “Hey pidge, are we early?” lance never even processed that hunk was standing next to keith. “Nope. uh..come on in.” they did and after they took off their shoes (because pidge ordered them to) there was an awkward silence between them. Lance was the first to break it “Umm...so lets have some pizza, Im friggin starving!” and with that they all piled into the kitchen. “So hunk how's it going with shay?” pidge was getting her computer in the other room. “Oh yeah it's great! She has been working late for a while, but that just gives me more time to make a romantic dinner for us.” at that pidge made a gagging sound when she entered the room again. Keith chuckled at that and lances heart was doing backflips in his chest. “So keith, how has shiro been?” at the mention of his name the boy turned to face lance. “Uh fine i guess? He just got this purple glove thing that supposedly makes the metal parts in his prosthetic arm not be so cold.” lance loved the way keith's face went red when attention was on him. “Thats awesome..oh did he ask out alura yet?” at his question keith let out a laugh “no he didn't! Oh my god i swear if he doesn't go to a movie with her or freaking something, im gonna kick his ass!” lance smirked at the teen “sure you will mullet.” he received a glare from keith and laughter from the others. 

It was 10:30 PM and the whole group agreed that it was in fact too early for any of them to leave. The awkward silence was upon them again and lance worriedly looked over at pidge who was typing on her keyboard. A few minutes went by with them on their phones, when pidge smiled and grabbed lances hand and dragged him into the bathroom. “Wha-pidge! What the hell!” pidge interrupted him “do you want to know how keith really feels about you?” lances expression changed from confused, to even more confused. “What?” pidge opened her computer. “I said do you want to KNOW how keith REALLY feels about YOU?!” lance knew that face..the face that pidge wore was the face of someone with a (possibly evil) plan. “Yes..of course but...there is no way that we can know..is there?’’ pidges smile grew larger. “Not consciously..” lance got even more suspicious, but a little bit curious too. “What do you mean pidge?!” she smirked “i mean hypnosis. It says here that, and i quote ‘a state of consciousness in which a person apparently loses the power of voluntary action and is highly responsive to suggestion or direction.’ we can hypnotize keith!” lance stopped her before she got to carried away. “Whoa whoa whoa pidge, we don't even know about this stuff..we cant mess with his head like that.” pidge rolled her eyes “lance, hypnosis doesn't do any psychological damage! And do you know how much videos there are to put him in this state?!” pidge answered her own question. “Thousands! We play one and then once he's all trippy and shit then we ask him questions about you, that he won't remember tomorrow..IT'S LIKE THE GREATEST HANGOVER!” her argument was almost too good to be true for lance. “Are you sure about this?” she nodded and added “do you have a better plan to entertain ourselves??” lance smiled “lets freakin do this.”

They walked out of the room with grins on their faces and pulled hunk aside and told him the plan. Then it was go time. “Hey keith,” pidge had a master plan to trick him into all of the things she wanted “could you sit here? I wanna..umm i have an experiment for my psychology class to do on you.” keith raised an eyebrow but did what she said. “Um what do i have to do?” pidge stood her laptop on a chair in front of the confused teen and pressed the play button. “Just do what the video tells you to ok? Oh and remember, this is for school.” keith nodded and stared at the screen. The video started with a woman's voice telling the viewer to take 3 deep breaths..pretty basic stuff, so keith did and was not affected at all that lance,pidge ,and hunk were staring at him. The next thing he was told to do was to close his eyes and picture a staircase with ten steps and the woman counted down from 10 to 0 and she wanted keith to visualize walking down each step as she said each number. By the time she had gotten to 5 the rest of the group could definitely see that keith's expression was much more relaxed than before, and his shoulders were starting to sink into a more natural position. 

Lance whispered to pidge “its friggin working!”


	2. questions..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that her plan had worked, pidge, lance, and hunk start asking Keith some questions...

In lances opinion, to say that keith was adorable sitting there was a HUGE understatement. First of all, lance has never seen keith like this before. He took time to notice how long his eyelashes were when they were closed, and the peaceful expression on his face..like he didn’t have a care in the world... And second of all, what lance wanted more than anything was to wake up next to the same innocent look on keith's face every morning. 

Lance snapped himself out of it and told his brain to not have any gay thoughts right now. He looked back at keith, realizing how his eyes must have drifted to the floor at some point instead of watching the boy. Now keith’s shoulders were fully relaxed, and his lips were parted slightly. Lance looked over at pidge and hunk who were holding onto each other for dear life and desperately trying to stifle their laughter. “Guys would you shut the hell up?!” lance tried to be as quiet as possible while still scolding the two. They barely nodded and didn't really change what they were doing.   
The video ended with the woman snapping her fingers, and doing some sort of sleep command, And 2 things happened at the same time. The first thing that happened was keith's head then dropped, to where his chin looked like it could be touching his chest. The second thing that happened wasn't really surprising to lance..the MOMENT keith looked like he had passed out, pidge bursted out laughing. Hunk soon followed her and lance franticly looked between them and keith who was looking like he didn’t hear a thing. After pidge and hunk got their laughing under control she explained “relax lance, i did SOME research before i tested it out. If the person is a good hypnosis subject, then it will be like they are unconscious, but their subconscious mind will be wide awake and take in suggestions that we give.” lances brows furrowed at the statement. “But were not putting in suggestions...were just asking questions, soo…?” at that pidges smile faded and she walked towards the seemingly unconscious teen. She snapped her fingers by his ears.. “Nothing.” she then clapped in front of his face. “Hellooo? Keith?” then she picked up one of his arms and watched it fall loosely back onto his knee. “Hmm...uh, keith? If you can hear me..um nod your head.” lance watched in amazement as keith's head bobbed up and down.

“Pidge you are a genius!” at that pidge shushed him and lance obeyed. “Um keith? We are gonna ask you yes or no questions and you are gonna answer honestly, and with nodding or shaking your head...OK?” and with that he nodded once more. “Son of a bitch..lance he's all yours.” pidge seemed truly amazed with herself. As for lance, he was blushing fiercely and he sat down in front of the sleeping boy.

 

“Keith, do you like me?

Nod 

“Do you like me more than a friend?”

Nod 

Lances heart leapt with joy and he had to fight the urge to kiss that beautiful teen in front of him. Pidge then spoke up 

“Keith, are you a furry?”

Laughter erupted from hunk and herself but died down when keith shook his head. “God damnit keith! I had money on you!” and with that pidge gave hunk a 5 dollar bill. Hunk was next to speak. 

“Do you like my food? 

Nod 

That got a satisfied smile from hunk. Lance then spoke again. 

“Keith, would you agree to go on a date with me if i asked?”

Nod nod nod nod nod 

Lances cheeks got redder at the reaction he got from keith.

“Would you want to go to that pizza place that you like on Dekner?”

Nod 

pidge got an amazing idea and the smaller teen shooed lance out of his seat and leaned in to whisper something in keiths ear. When she was done she gave lance a smik and cleared her throat 

“Ok. keith, on the count of three you will open your eyes and not remember a single thing that happened over the last hour..but you WILL remember what i just told you.”   
Lance felt dread build up in his stomach and thought of a million things that pidge could have told him. 

1…  
2..  
3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it..and i made a deal with someone who read the first chapter of the fic and i said that i would give them a shout-out if i didnt post until Thursday, and i know its not Thursday but... 'ICantRightNow' im sorry to say that this chapter also had a cliffhanger.. whoops ;D   
> ~make like a proton and stay positive~


	3. pizza and..some other stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after pidge gives keith her secret suggestion, he does something that hes always wanted to do.

1... 2.. 3. Keith immediately shot his head up with a small jerk but still looked more chill and relaxed than before. "shit!" pidge and hunk were both startled, which seemed to startle Keith. "uh..what?" he wore a blank and confused expression on his face (which lance did NOT find extremely adorable). Keith looked around the room and his gaze halted at lance and he just... _stared_ at him. now lance was the one who was confused. "wha-" lance couldn't finish his sentence before Keith stood from his chair, walked towards lance, backed him into the wall, balled his fist into his shirt and...kissed him.. 

 and when Keith kissed lance, he seriously  _kissed_ him. both boys came back to reality when pidge made a gagging noise. when lance looked at Keith he was beet red "i-im sorry..that was..uh i don't know why i did that.." lance finally understood what pidge whispered in Keith's ear, and shot his head over to the little gremlin. she pushed up her glasses "surprise, mother fucker." lance gave a smile of gratitude to her and turned his head back to the embarrassed teen. "you wanna get out of here and go over to that pizza place on Deckner?" Keith looked up and was met with a smirking lance McClain. "uh yeah..i actually love that place..but quick question, why the hell do i not remember what happened over the last hour, because i can see that the clock say 11:15 instead of 10." every teen in that room was dead silent until lance decided to change the subject "erm..so you wanna get going or what?" Keith seemed to forget about his question and gave lance a shy smile. "uh yeah sure." and with that, they were walking out the door, but not before lace quickly sprinted back upstairs to grab his wallet out of pidges waiting hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"wait wait wait..so you don't remember even the tiniest thing?! its been easily about an hour and a half since the two boys finished their pizza, and the employees were placing bets on who they think is the gay one. "no! i don't remember frigging ANYTHING!" Keith looked so confused that lance just had to tell him. "ok ok well if you really want to know..." Keith nodded quickly. "we kinda hypnotized you...?" Keith's eyes widened "you fucking WHAT??" and with that lance bursted out laughing. "no no its totally true! it started when me and pidge found out that we had nothing to do before you got here,so while we were sitting on the couch pidge pulled me aside and told me about this hypnosis stuff." Keith was sitting with his arms crossed while he listened watching Keith with a skeptical eye. "and uh she knew that i kinda had a crush on you.." both Keith and lance's face grew red at his statement. "and so..we wanted to know how you felt about me so...uh we told you to sit on a stool and we played a video for you,and it kinda took off from there." lance was glad that Keith didn't ask about the specifics. "o-ok so umm..c-can i kiss y-you?" the fact that Keith was studding was completely ADORABLE. "heh..uh yeah! of course..." and with that, Keith leaned in and didn't even get to brush his lips against the other before they heard a group of waiters arguing on 'who won the bet' or something...but the moment was over and lance took the new moment as a distraction, and grabbed Keith hand and bolted out of the restaurant without paying. 

"whoa! lance, slow down we have t-" now Keith was the one who got cut off, and there was no one to say or do anything to stop them from kissing. after what seemed like a beautiful eternity, their lips parted and lance whispered "was that okay?"Keith's smile instantly faded when he looked down and saw a growing problem in his pants. "uh i-im sorry..i just..." lance followed Keith gaze and smiled. "maybe i should help you take care of that." at lances remark, Keith shot his head up to meet his sparkling eyes. "uh..i would like that." and with that they headed back to his dorm with Keith not fully accurate on what happened in that single hour that they hypnotized him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry that its been so long..umm you know... anxiety, and self hatred kinda sneaks up on ya. but i will post stuff now.

**Author's Note:**

> i will definitely post more chapters of this as well as other works if you are waiting for any.
> 
> this was really fun to make


End file.
